A Fighting Daughtor
by Raven-Slytherin-Queen
Summary: When Middle Earth is going Dark, when all the races are gathered, Aranel, Elronds youngest daughter, cannot be like her sister and shy away from the fight. She is determined to join the Fellowship and save Middle-Earth. However, it is not nearly as easy as she had expected...


***Hello Everybody! Some of you may know me as the author of The First Day of my forever, (A Harry Potter fanfiction) others of you may be completely new to me. Either way I hope you enjoy this Lord of the Rings fanfiction! Oh and Find the ****Pirates of the Caribbean ****reference first and receive a shout out in the next chapter!***

**A Fighting Daughtor**

"But Dad!" Exclaimed Aranel. "Your letting Arwin go!" "Aranel! That is enough! Arwin is older, not to mention much less outspoken than you! The last thing I need is for you to cause a scene at this important meeting!" Said Elrond forcefully. "I've been more places and seen more things than Arwin. Don't you think that I at least deserve to attend?" She pleaded. A breeze drifted through the trees causing the leaves to rustle, and Aranel 's black hair flowed out behind her. Her green eyes were fixed on her fathers, as they stood. Finally Elrond sighed, "If you will keep quiet and keep your opinions to yourself, you may come." "Thank you father." Said Aranel, content.

She turned and stood at the balcony and looked out. "So you managed to break him down huh?" Asked her sister from behind her. "Told you I could." "I can't believe you." Said Arwin, as she shook her head. "I hear Aragorn is coming." Commented Aranel. "I hear Legolas will also be in attendance." Responded Arwin. They smiled at eachother and laughed. "But I did really want to attend this meeting. I want to know what everyone intends to do about this…" "You intend to volunteer…" It wasn't a question. Aranel straightened up and turned from her sister. "I knew it!" Exclaimed Arwin. "Aranel, you can't. You've done lots of reckless things but this is too much. This is a potentially deadly mission!" "This will be a war! There is no two ways about it! I don't want to be here when dad decides that we will leave to the undying lands! I refuse to go when I could make a difference! Arwin, I must go, I must help. It's who I am and who I am meant to be. You… you must not go. Promise me you will not leave this place until it's all over." They were both quiet for a long time before Arwin said softly, "They're here." Aranel leaned over the balcony to see. The first person she saw was a human, she didn't recognize him. The next through the gate was the person she had been looking for. A tall blond hair blue eyed elf rode in on a white stallion. She ran quickly down the stairs and to the stables. She arrived just before he did. She quickly picked up a brush and began combing her white mare. He walked in and placed his horse in one of the stalls. He took his time watering and feeding it before he came over to her. She turned around and curtsied slightly, "Your highness." She said. "You didn't have to rush out here you know. I would have come to you." She smiled and looked up at him. He pulled her into a warm embrace and she laid her head on his chest. "I've missed you." She said, her voice almost a whisper "And I you." He responded. They heard a racket coming from the direction of the gate, so they left together and made their way to the meeting place.

Aranel sat beside her sister, who sat next to Elrond. "Strangers from distant lands, Friends of old… You've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." Began Elrond. "Middle Earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall." He continued. Aranel looked around at all the faces. There were some there that she knew from her travels. And others that were entirely new to her. There was also one, she did not trust. A human, Boromir, the same human that rode in ahead of Legolas. He was a blond human, not the same striking shade as the elves, and his eyes had a strange greed about them as they shifted about the others. She quietly voiced her thoughts to Arwin, who merely glanced at the man. Aranel knew she was right but did not press the matter. "Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo." Said Elrond. The small Hobbit stood and slowly walked to the pedestal. He placed the ring on it, and seemed both glad to be rid of his burden, but anxious for it to have left his possession. The sight of the rings sent immediate reactions through those gathered. All leaned in closer for a better look. Aragorn studied the rest carefully, but noticeably looking everywhere but the ring. "It is a gift." Said Boromir. "A gift to the foes of Mordor." He said, rising and walking around. "Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the steward of Gondor, Kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" he said, voice growing in excitement. "You cannot wield it." Aragorn said, breaking in. "None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." He said. "And what, would a ranger know of this matter?" Asked Boromir, contempt dripping from his every word. "This Is no mere Ranger." Said Legolas, standing. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegace." He said, his voice strong. A ripple of shock went through the crowd. "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Said Boromir, still quite contemtious. Aragorn's chin lifted, he knew he was being insulted. "And Heir to the throne of Gondor." Said Legolas, in a rather snarky manner.

***Authors note: things written in italics are things spoken in Elvish, translated to be read in English.***

"_Sit down, Legolas."_ Said Aragorn. "Gondor has no king." Said Boromir, an even more arrogant air surrounding him. "Gondor needs no king." He said, and went back to his seat_. "Of course not, all it needs is a throne warmer."_ Muttered Aranel. Arwin smiled, but attempted to cover it as a cough. "Aragorn is right." Said Gandalf. "We cannot use it." "You have only one choice." Said Elrond. "The ring must be destroyed." He said. _"Now watch, someone, probably a dwarf will try and smash it."_ Whispered Aranel to Arwin. She smiled again but they quickly regained composure when Elrond looked at them. "What are we waiting for." Said a dwarf, who stood and grabbed his axe. He raised it above his head and brought it down onto the ring. The blade shattered, and the dwarf was sent onto his backside, the ring remained unharmed. _"Called it."_ Whispered Aranel. "The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft we here posses. The ring was made in the fires of mount doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and be cast into the firey chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." They all sat silent before Boromir once again spoke. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. It's black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great eye… is ever watchful. Tis a barren wasteland, riddles with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly." "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Asked Legolas, rising. "The ring must be destroyed." "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" Shouted Gimli. "And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his!" Demanded Boromir. "I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" Said Gimli, sending the elves on the defense, which sent the dwarfs into a shouting match, drawing the men in, and soon Gandalf was shouting as well. _"This is madness."_ Said Arwin. _"This is politics." _Chuckled Aranel. Suddenly a small voice was heard over the din. "I will take it!" Said Frodo again. The noise stopped as all looked to the small hobbit. "I will take the ring to Mordor." He said, his voice strong. "Though, I do not know the way…" "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Said Gandalf. "If by my life or death, I can protect you… I will." Said Aragorn. Arwin fidgeted in her seat, but remained in it. "You have my sword." Said Aragorn. "And My bow." Said Legolas, as he stood by Frodo. "And my axe." Said Gimli. Suddenly Aranel stood. "I will also be at your service on this journey, Mr. Frodo Baggins." "No you won't!" Said Elrond. "Yes, I will." She said, turning to face him. _"Father, why do you think I wanted to come so badly? I knew you would send someone out. I can be of use to him!" "I will not send my youngest out to death so quickly!" "I am old enough to make my own decisions!" _said Aranel, her voice hard, and her face set. _"Aranel… I must also agree with your father. It is possible we will not return from this mission… I would not want that for you." _Said Legolas. _"It is not for you to decide. Besides, a life without you in it… is hardly a life at all." _She said Gently. _"I am your father and I will not allow it! I knew letting you come was a mistake and yet I did it anyway. You are to stay here." "I am no child! You cannot order me around as if I was! I will go whether you like it or not!" "You will not go and that is final!" "Father…" _broke in a gentle voice, as Arwin touched Elrond's arm. _"She will not stay. You cannot make her. You have tried many times… Let her go. She can be of use to them, I know she can." _Elrond looked from Arwin to Aranel and said, "Fine. If you must go, then go." _"Thank you father."_ Said Aranel, though Elrond did not respond. "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the counsil, Gondor will see it done." Said Boromir. Aranel scowled. She would watch this man carefully. "Here!" Came a voice from the bushes, as a small hobbit came running out. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me." Said Samwise Gamgee. "Indeed not, it is hardly possible to separate you two, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Said Elrond with a slight smile. "Oi! We're coming too!" Said Merriadoc Brandybuck and Perrigrin Took from an archway. Elrond turned with angry surprise. "You'll have to send us home tied up on a sack to stop us!" They said. Aranel chuckled at her father's reaction, but moved over to her sisters while the hobbits spoke. "_I'll keep him safe. Worry not sister."_ Aranel said as she brushed the tears from her sisters eyes. _"Keep yourself safe as well."_ Said Arwin. _"Of course."_ Said Aranel. As she rejoined the group, just in time to hear It named the Fellowship if the ring.

They all prepared to leave the next morning. Aranel was standing before her opened closet, wearing her pants, shirt, and boots. She reached into the back of the closet and pulled out the false door. _"What do you keep in there, I wonder."_ Asked a voice from her doorway. Aranel whipped around and saw Legolas leaned against the arch. _"All of my fun toys father knows nothing about." _ She responded as she removed twin one handed swords. _"Both carved in secret. Father knows nothing about them. The blade is hardened silver."_ She said. _"Impressive, the next question… can you wield them?" _he said, admiring the craftsmanship. _"How do you think I managed to survive my many journeys? I can wield them better than most in fact. Are you still trying to get me to not go?" _She asked. He walked towards her and held her. _"I simply want to make sure you are safe. I couldn't image having to come back and tell the news to your father and sister, then live with the knowledge that I could have saved you, I could have stopped you." "I will be fine. I am more fearsome than you know." _ She said mysteriously. He looked into her eyes and sighed. She reached up and kissed him gently. _"Come, they will be waiting."_ She said

They left into the bright light of the morning, walking down a path Aranel was quite familiar with. They hiked for many days, stopping to eat and sleep. There was little talk while walking, and only a few words were said at meal times. One day they stopped for a lunch. Boromir was teaching the Hobbits how to fight with a sword, while Aragorn sat smoking pipeweed. Gandalf also sat and watched the three. Aranel paid little attention to them, Legolas seemed Agitated. _"What bothers you so?" _ she asked him. _"I know not. It's just a feeling that I have."_ Aranel looked out into the sky and suddenly saw a black mass headed their way. "Legolas!" She called. He ran to her and followed her gaze. "What is that?" Asked Sam. "Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud." Said Gimli. Suddenly everyone was looking. "It's moving fast. Against the wind." Said Boromir. Slowly the shape broke apart and Aranel saw what looked to be a flock of birds, headed straight for them. "Crebine from Dunland!" Said Legolas. "Hide!" Shouted Aragorn. Soon the whole camp was in a flurry of motion. Aranel sheathed her blades, that she had at some time unconsciously drawn and ran with Legolas. She grabbed her things as he pulled her under and into a bush. He had one arm draped protectively over her shoulders. They laid silently under the bush as the birds circled above. When they flew off, he helped her to her feet, and she brushed the dirt off. _"You have the intuition of a woman." _Said Aranel playfully. He smiled at her slightly but said nothing.

They ended up hiking through the snow of a mountain. As the others trudged through, Aranel and Legolas walked lightly on the snow's surface. At one point Frodo fell, but Aragorn stopped him. He felt around for the ring then looked so see Boromir picking it up. Aranel's hands were on her swords in a instant. She didn't know what the man would do but if he made a single move she didn't like, she wasn't going to wait to find out. He handed the ring back to Frodo after staring at it mumbleing for a moment. Aranel didn't take her hands off the hilts until he was far away from Frodo. _"Relax. We must trust him. If we start doubting each other now, this will never succeeded." _Said Legolas. _"I saw you reach for that knife you keep hidden. My knives are just a bit bigger, that's all. I don't trust him. No one does. You could see it from the start. The way he walks and talks… he will be the first to succumb to the rings power, I guarantee it." _She said, keeping her eyes on Boromir. _"At least make it look like you trust him." _Said Legolas.

The higher the group went up the mountain, the worse the snow got until they were in a full blown blizzard. Gandalf insisted that they press forward, even to the protests of the rest of his party. It even became difficult for Aranel and Legolas to walk. Suddenly the two stopped to listen. Over the wind they could hear a voice. _"Do you hear that?" _asked Legolas. Aranel nodded and turned to Gandalf. "There is a fell voice on the air." She said "It's Sauromon!" he yelled over the wind and increasingly loud voice, just before some rocks came crashing down, almost on top of them. "He's trying to being down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" yelled Aragorn. Gandalf shook his head, "No!" he yelled, and stepped up twords the edge of the cliff. He began yelling spells back, staff in hand. Suddenly lightning struck the top of the mountain, and snow and rocks came crashing down on them. Aranel grabbed Legolas who in turn grabbed Gandalf and pulled him back twords the wall. Aranel clawed her way to the surface of the snow, and saw Legolas's head pop out of the snow the same time hers did. He looked at her and nodded. She nodded back, showing that they were both uninjured. "We must get off the mountain!" Yelled Boromir, coming out of the snow himself. "Make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city!" Aranel shook her head and yelled back, "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" "We cannot pass over a mountain. Let us go under it!" yelled Gimli. "Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Aranel's stomach flipped at the thought of going through the mines. She had heard stories on her travels about a flaming evil, draped in shadows. She did not wish to encounter this beast, though, she didn't much care for frostbite either and a big fire (even if it was a monster) sounded pretty nice right now. Gandalf heasitated for a long moment. There was no doubt in Aranel's mind that Gandalf also knew the stories of the creature, and was deciding what route would be safest. _"Our only option is the mines, though, I do not relish the thought… I have heard stories about those mines…" _she said, only loud enough for Legolas to hear. He turned to look at her, he recognized the rare fear in her voice, and appered very concerned. "Let the ring bearer decide." Said Gandalf, over the wind. Aranel shook her head and prepared to trudge back down the mountain. She knew that the small Hobbit wasn't accustomed to the cold, and also had no idea what awaited them in the mines. He would want to be sheltered from the wind and snow. The mines seemed to be their only option. "We will go through the mines." Frodo said. Aranel nodded slowly, as Gandalf said, "So be it…"

They climbed down the mountain, and as they stood by the lake it was clear that the entire group was weary. The climb had left them cold and tired and all any of them really wanted to do was sleep. Though as Gandalf poked around for an entrance Aragorn and Sam had to let their faithful pony go. "The mines are no place for a pony." Said Aragorn. "Even one so brave as Bill." Suddenly Gandalf called them over. He had found the entance. The clouds then parted, revealing the moon, which in turn caused a door to shimmer into view. Above the door there was some elvish script. "The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria." Aranel began translating. "Speak friend and enter." She finished. She knew almost at once that it had to be some kind of riddle. She stood back and began her attempt at working it out. As Gandalf tried password after password she moved away, under one of the bare trees so she could think without being interrupted. Soon after Legolas sat beside her. He said nothing, simply allowing her silence and thought. That was another reason she enjoyed being around him, she never had to force conversation. They could sit in silence comfortably for hours, he was a good friend. "That's it!" She said standing up. "It's a riddle!" She exclaimed to the others. "It literally means, speak the word friend and enter!" She explained. "Mellon." She said, speaking the elvish word for friend. As the doors began to open she heard the splashing of the water. She turned to see it getting choppier, though there was no breeze. The doors opened fully and Gandalf led them inside. "Soon master and mistress elf you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves." Began Gimli. _"Must he boast so? So far he hasn't been a very good example of dwarven hospitality…" _Said Aranel quietly. She hear Aragorn chuckle softly and Legolas tried to hide a smile. "Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone!" He said, every new thing being said with an increased amount of gusto. "This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine." He said with laughter. The rest of the group, however, was doing anything but laughing. Gandalf had produced a light that now illuminated the dark cavern. The saw that dwarf bodies littered the ground. "This is no mine…" Said Boromir, "it's a tomb." The rest of the group looked around and the dwarf let out a cry of anguish. Legolas grabbed an arrow out of the nearest corpse and looked about, "Goblins." He said, causing everyone to ready their weapons. "We make for the Gap of Roahan. We should never have come here." Said Boromir. Aranel would have rolled her eyes, but she could feel the adrenaline coursing through her now, causing every noise to sound tenfold, and allowing her to see even the tiniest shape amidst the darkness of the cave. She was trembling in excitement, except for her hands, which had never been steadier. She loved this rush, just before it was all spent in battle. Suddenly Frodo called out for help and Aranel turned. She saw a dark tentacle had grabbed a hold of Frodo's leg and was dragging him into the lake outside the mines. The Hobbits were the first ones to reach Frodo, and they managed to cut off the tentacle that had grabbed Frodo, but the worst was yet to come. Aranel hacked off tentacles as they surrounded her, but for every one that was cut, another two seemed to take its place. They were all chopping or shooting when they saw the great head emerge from the water. Legolas looked to her and she nodded. She found the biggest tentacle and cut it clean off with a single swing. As the creature flailed Legolas shot it and they had the chance to escape into the mines. The monster brought down the door, and they were trapped in darkness. Legolas had an arm around her and she could hear his quiet breath beside her. "We now have but one choice." Said Gandalf, as the end of his staff lit. Aranel quietly loosed a string of curses under her breath, all in elvish, and most against the monster from the lake. "We must face the long dark of Moria." Said Gandalf above her muttering. "Be on your guard." He said, as he led the party deeper into the mine. "There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world." The all began to walk, each silent save for their boots on the ground and the occasional clink of metal on metal. "Quietly now. It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." Said Gandalf. "That's likely…" Aranel grumbled quietly.

Aranel couldn't tell how long that had been hiking through the seemingly eternal darkness of the mines but it felt like a lifetime and then some when they stopped at the top of a particularly steep staircase. When Gandalf reached the top he looked around for a moment that said the words Aranel and the rest of the party had been dreading. "I have no memory of this place." Said Gandalf. They all sat around as Gandalf tried to figure out where we were. Aranel sat on a stone and stared blankly out into the darkness. She was tired from the fighting and hiking and longed for rest but her mind would not allow it, so there she sat, and there she stared out into the never ending abyss. At one point she felt a chill and shivered. She hadn't even realized she was cold. The men had started a fire, but she stayed where she was. _"What's the matter?" _asked Legolas, as he sat down beside her. _"Well, lets see. We're lost in a never ending mine filled with orc's, goblins, most likely trolls, and who knows what else, and we have a greedy man who looms after the one ring of power which was entrusted to a Halfling. Need I continue?" _ She asked. _"We just have to accept it and move on. There is nothing we can do about it now." _ Aranel sighed, _"I know, I know. But it still makes me feel better to complain a little…" _she said sheepishly. He smiled and held her in his long arms. _"Soon darling, soon." _he said soothingly, even though Aranel knew entirely too well that they may very well die down here like the dwarfs. "It's that's way." Said Gandalf suddenly. Aranel shrugged, even the wrong way was better than sitting there for much longer.

They hiked on, and after a while Gandalf shed a bit more light. The all looked on in amazement. There were so many pillars of stone, and all carved magnificently. "Welcome, to the grate realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf." Said Gandalf. As incredible as it was, Aranel moved up towards Gandalf. "Gandalf, I do not like this." She began quietly. "We are much too exposed, and we could be ambushed from anywhere…" She said, as they walked. She constantly looked about her, making sure no one was sneaking up on her. When they reached the end of the hall they came to a door that was ajar. Gimli rushed in, to the protests of Gandalf. What he discovered, however was not to his liking. A single sunbeam fell upon a stone casket. Gimli once again cried out in anguish for his fallen kin. On the casket was written, Here lies Balin Lord of Moria. "He is dead then." Said Gandalf, after translating for the rest of the group. "It is as I feared." "Gandalf… Does this mean… the creature… the creature of fire and shadow… exists?" Asked Aranel slowly and very quietly. Gandalf didn't answer, so Aranel took it to mean yes. "We must move on. We cannot linger." Said Legolas quietly, out of respect for the still sobbing Gimli. Gandalf began reading from the book he had just taken from a dead mans arms. "They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out, they are coming. We cannot get out." The silence was tense and Aranel's heart was pounding fiercely. The idea of no escape frightened her more than anything she had ever encountered. Suddenly a loud bang broke the silence. The all turned and stared at Pippin. As they did, and entire body and suit of armor went crashing down into a hole, clanging and banging all the way down. The noise echoed all around them, but that noise was nothing compared to the one Gandalf made as he reprimanded Pippin. Just then they heard it, Drums… Drums in the deep. "Orcs!" Exclaimed Legolas. Aranel drew her blades and readied herself for battle. The others approached the door carefully Boromir reached it first and pulled his head back just in time for an arrow to lodge itself in the door. A mighty roar was heard just before the men shut and began barring the door. "They have a cave troll." Said Boromir.

As the hideous creatures closed in, Aranel stuc the first one with her blade, stopping it dead. As the others fought, so did she, weaving in between the Orcs, slicing and stabbing as she went. All those around her dropped dead as they were struck by her blades. She had just stuck her sword into the belly of another orc then cut off its head when they all heard the roar. The stopped and looked as a cave toll entered the now seemingly small room. Legolas shot it in its chest and over the clang of metal Aranel yelled to him, "Shoot for the head or not at all!" She heard him laugh, but after that all she could hear was the roar of the troll and the pitiful screams of the orcs being stuck down around her. She soon however heard the chain hitting stone, and she looked up and saw Legolas was being targeted as the Troll whipped the chain around and attempted to bring it down upon him. She tried calling out to him but before she could make a sound an orc sliced her arm. She turned on it with an outraged cry and sliced off his head in one clean swipe. She continued her battle, the wound on her arm burning, though she paid it little mind. She continued to dance about through the room, avoiding the troll, the dead bodies, and her comrades, while still cutting down every creature in her path. She heard Frodo calling out for Aragorn a few moments later, and she looked. She saw that the troll had gotten a hold of him and was dragging him. Aranel though for a moment, then charged for the beast. She circumvented most of the orcs separating her from the Troll, and when she reached it, she sliced open it's leg. It let got of Frodo just long enough for Aragorn to jump in. Aragorn managed to shove a spear up inbetween its ribs before he was swept aside. Aranel continued fighting off the orcs so they did not overwhelm the hobbits or Aragorn, though the wound on her arm was causing her more discomfort now. The entire party stopped and looked as Frodo cried out. He had been speared by the troll. Everbody knew this was nothing short of a death sentence, and this seemed to give the entire party a second wind. With mighty cries they all jumped into action fighting more ferociously than before. With all the surrounding Orcs dead the Fellowship concentrated on the Troll, which they had yet to kill. It was swinging around randomly, mad with pain. Aranel did her best to slice at its legs, trying to cut a tendon or a muscle that would render it immobile, but the creatures skin was so thick that the best she could do was cause it some distracting pain. Finally the beast opened its' mouth to roar, and when it did, Legolas sent an arrow into its mouth. It let out a pitiful cry before staggering and finally falling to the ground, dead. They then all moved to their fallen comrade, and stood as Aragorn rolled him over. When he did, however, Frodo groaned and coughed. "He's alive." Said Sam clearly relieved. "Im fine, I'm not hurt." Panted Frodo. "You should be dead. That spear would have skewed a wild boar." Said Aragorn. "I think there is more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." Said Gandalf. Frodo pulled aside his shirt and Gimili gasped. "Mithril." He said, naming the metal Frodo's chainmail was made of. "You are full of surprises master Baggins." Said Gimli, impressed. They then heard the sound of more Orcs approaching. "If I may suggest that we make a hasty departure." Aranel said, laying a hand of Gandalf's shoulder. "To the bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Said Gandalf, as he stood.

As they ran, orcs began chasing them, they came from all sides, out of the celing and floor. "What was that you said about being too exposed?" shouted Gandalf. Aranel smiled, but could do no more. She was breathing hard, and her wound did her no favors. The beasts soon had them surrounded and as they looked about, all trying to devise a clever strategy, a roar was heard from behind them. A roar the likes of which Aranel had never heard in all her traveles. It was the kind of roar that caused the hair all over her body to stand and her hands to sweat and shake. It was he kind of roar that told you that you would not survive were you to take on this creature. As she thought this, the Orcs began to scatter, leaving the hall as quickly as they entered it. "What is this new Devilry?" Asked Boromir. "A Balrog." Answered Gandalf. Aranel looked to him and saw, the fear written across his old features. "A demon of the ancient world." He continued. Legolas reached out for her hand and she grabbed his. She held on for dear life as she watched the light down the hall grow brighter, and heard Gandalfs voice grow darker. "This foe is beyond any of you. RUN!" he yelled. Well, none of them needed to be told twice. They all ran for their lives, Aranel still clinging to Legolas's hand. Some part of her feared that if she let go, the creature behind them would devour her for sure.

Boromir lead the way, and as he descended some steps he found that they stopped and dropped off. Legolas reached out with his free hand and caught him just in time. They continued down a secondary set of steps to the bridge, until they came to a gap in the stairs. Legolas went first, letting go of her hand. He jumped the gap with ease, and Aranel followed close behind. She leaped over the gap and Legolas caught her. She stood off to the side and watched as Gandalf Jumped. Just as he landed, an arrow came from a place to the side of them. Aranel turned to look, but she had never been any good with a bow. However, Logolas, managed to shoot one of them through the head and straight into the wall behind it. As the Orcs scattered, Boromir jumped with Merry and Pippen. As he jumped however, the steps broke away, leaving an even bigger gap in its wake. Sam was then tossed over, and Aragorn was about to toss Gimli, when Gimli said, "Nobody tosses a Dwarf." And went to jump. Gimli fell just short and managed to land only by the tip of his boots. Legolas reached out to catch him and managed to grab his beard. He pulled him back up by it, however Gimli was not pleased. When Aranel looked back up from the spectacle she saw that even more of the stairs had fallen leaving Aragorn and Frodo with an impossible gap. The monster behind them continued crashing around sending giant pieces of rock falling down. One of these pieces broke the other side of the stairs and caused the bottom to weaken and crumble, providing the two with the opportunity they needed. Those safe on the other side waited with baited breath as the two tipped and tried to push the stairs in the direction they wanted. It was a short lived relief as the stairs slammed into the other section, they were then off running once more.

"Over the bridge!" Called Gandalf as the group ran. "Fly!" He encouraged. Aranel heard the roar, close behind them now, but she did not turn to look until she heard the footsteps, then did she chance a glance over her shoulder. She saw a massive monster, of fire and shadow, with a large head that had two horns protruding from it. They reached the bridge, which was little more than a narrow slab of stone, and began to cross. They made it, then turned to see Gandalf standing about halfway across the bridge. "You cannot pass!" He yelled to the creature. "Gandalf!" Cried Frodo, realizing what he was going to do. Gandalf stood mumbling something as the rest of the group, stood and looked on. Gandalf yelled something unintelligeable, then the demon swung a sword down upon Gandalf who blocked it with a bright white light. The Balrog stepped onto the narrow bridge, and Aranel's eyes widened as she realized what was going to happen. Gandalf was right, It couldn't pass. It was much too large for the tiny bridge. The creature then wielded a whip of fire, he cracked it above Gandalf a few times, then Gandalf cried "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" and slammed his staff upon the ground. The creature charged in, causing the bridge underneath it to crack and crumble. The beast fell into the dark depths below, and all thought it over, until the whip once more emerged from the darkness, snaring Gandalf about the ankle. It pulled him until he was barely clingling to the stone. Gandalf tried to pull himself up, but realized it was in vain. He looked at them then said, "Fly you fools." Then let go. He fell into the abyss along with the monster. They all stared on for a moment, before they had to begin running, lest they be pierced by the arrows now raining down upon them.

They emerged from the darkness of the mines into the bright sunlight, and Aranel inhaled the freedom, as she tried to catch her breath. The hobbits were collapsed on the ground in grief, and they cried. Aranel stood looking out to the lands below them and let a single tear streak her dirt smeared face. She felt a hand on her back and she turned, finding Legolas. She knew he would not cry but the pain was evident on his face. He held her tightly, before Aragorn said, "Legolas, Aranel… Get them up." They both nodded then moved to the hobbits. "Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Cried Boromir. "We don't have a moment Boromir!" Said Aranel forcibly in return. "By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must move on." She said as she helped Pippin to his feet. "We must reach the woods of Lothlórien." Said Aragorn. "Let them mourn there, where it is safe to do so." Aranel said, softer this time. "Come, Boromir. Legolas, Aranel, Gimli, get them up." He said again. Aragorn then called out to Frodo, who had been walking off. They hiked on until they reached the field that led to the wood. They crossed the field with haste, then slowed once they got into the forest. Once into the forest, Gimli began talking to the hobbits. "Stay close, young hobbits. They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An elf-witch, of terrible power, all who look upon her fall under her spell, and are never seen again." He said. Aranel laughed quietly, for she had met this 'Great Soceress'. _"He isn't entirely wrong."_ She said to Legolas. _"Oh no?"_ He asked. _"She is powerful… the rest however, is simply idle fancy. I, for instance,have looked upon her, yet here I stand."_ He laughed as they walked, then listened to the dwarf boast about his seeing and hearing prowess just before an arrow was pointed straight in his face. Legolas had drawn his bow, but seemed to realize it was futile as he let it drop. "The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." Said a blonde elf, stepping out from the trees. Aranel pushed her way up to see him, then broke out into a smile. _"Haldir of Lorien. My friend." _He returned the smile and said, _"Well, if it isn't little Aranel come to see us! Your father said you were coming, though he didn't sound happy about it…" "You know my father, he is only happy if I am sitting perfectly still, completely silent, and almost invisible in a empty room at home."_ She responded with a laugh. _"Then you know we come here seeking help? We need your protection."_ Said Aragorn. He then put blindfolds on them and led them deep into the heart of the wood, where they have made their civilization.

He removed the blindfolds once they had entered the city. They looked and saw the buildings were high up in the trees, and they were being led to the highest of them all. It took a while to get there but when they did, they were greeted by the Lady of the Forest. "Nine there are here, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell." Said Haldir. "Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him." He said in a way that reminded Aranel very much of her father. It was then that she heard the lady inside her head. She knew this would happen, and she held her gaze. _You have come here against your fathers wishes._ Said Galadriel. _You have abandoned your father and your sister to their fate, whatever it may be, so that you could prove your existence, no, so you could prove your worth. You want only to prove your worth to your father and sister. You only wish for them to acknowledge you, to validate your worth, and you think that by doing this they will see you are not just a worthless daughter to be sat in a corner looking pretty and waiting for a good husband. You want to prove that you are of just as much value as the others here that you hold the same powers, the same strength. You want to show them that you don't need to be protected or sheltered, that you can pull your own weight._ She said, voice growing more fevered inside Aranel's head. She waited for Galadriel to finish before saying, _With all due respect, my lady, you are wrong. That was why I began this mission, but now I realize that this is much bigger than just me making a point. This is the fate of the world that I know help to carry. I still intend to make my point, but that isn't my only mission now. Also, I never abandoned my family to their fate, if I would have stayed, that would have been abandoning them. Out here I can make a difference, a difference that may very well save their lives. I am being proactive in this battle, can you say the same?_ With this they both fell silent until the lady spoke once more, out loud this time. "He has fallen into shadow." She said solemnly. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fall to the ruin of all." She paused to look at Boromir, and Aranel knew he was being temped with thoughts of home, for he looked away. She then met Sam's eyes and smiled. "Yet hope remains while the Company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now, and rest for you are weary with sorrow and mush toil. Tonight, you will sleep."

When they had bathed, changed and begun to bed down, each person sat alone, contemplating what the Lady had said to them. Boromir seemed more troubled by her words than anyone. It was then that singing began, telling a sorrowful tale or Gandalf and his passing. "A lament for Gandalf." Said Legolas quietly. "What do they say about him?" Asked Boromir. Legolas looked to him, pain once again creasing his pale features, "I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near." He said and sat beside Aranel. They sat in silence for a while and listened. _"Will you not sleep?_" he asked after a while. _"I will… at some point."_ She then moved her arm and remembered the wound on her arm as in flared with pain. She drew in breath sharply and Legolas looked to her, his face filled with concern. "Were you wounded?" He asked. "A bit." She said, trying to ease his mind. Aragorn came over to them then, and lifted her sleeve. He then asked Legolas to fetch some water. "I have already cleaned it." She said. "He needed something to do, you know as well as I do how much he would fuss." Aranel smiled, Aragorn was right, Legolas would make a big fuss if he had to see the wound. "Why didn't you say something earlier?" He asked. "Didn't really cross my mind. It happened in the mines, when we were fighting the troll and orcs. One of the bastards got me. I did take his head off for it though." Aragorn smiled as he began to bandage it. Aranel gasped as she pressed on it, causing it to flare up. "Sorry." He said. "Don't worry about it. Though… it isn't this your worried about… is it?" She asked. _"I keep wondering if she's safe…"_ He admitted. _"Aragorn… she is as safe as she'll ever be in Rivendell. Father would cast himself at any opponent before letting them near her, and, contrary to what my father thinks, she is also fairly handy with a blade. She is safer than we are." _She said to him. He finished tying the bandage just as Legolas got back. "It was already clean." Said Aranel. Legolas nodded and sat. _"What did you two talk about… alone… over here… while I was gone…" _he asked. _"Oh don't start. I wouldn't even think of fighting my sister for him. Not that anyone from the race of man could even come close to interesting me. Why have the rough, coarse, unfinished bit, if I could have the perfect final product?" _She asked looking him straight in the eyes. _"I can't help it. You are simply too beautiful to be denied." _he said smiling. He leaned in and kissed her softy before saying, "You ought to get to bed. Let that wound heal faster." Then walking off to his bedroll. Aranel laid down in hers, and smiled before falling into a restful sleep.

That next morning they all received cloaks that seemed to change color with the land they were on. They then boarded boats and began paddling down the river. Aragron, Frodo, and Sam in one, Boromir, Merry, and Pippin in the second, and Legolas, Aranel, and Gimli in the third. As they rowed, they came across Galadriel and Haldir in a swan boat. They then had a small meal and were given little bundles containing bread. You could eat but a corner of this bread and be full for many days. Then Galadriel pulled Frodo to the side and gave him a vial containing a liquid. Too soon they were off again. For many days they traveled down the river, eating the bread and stopping only when necessary. As they traveled however, Aranel felt a dark presence growing. One of the many days they were on the boats, she voiced her concern to Legolas. _"I have felt it as well."_ He said, then fell silent. Not long after they came across the Argornath. These two giant statues marked the entrance to a Large lake from the river. They pulled over to the western shore of the lake and made a small camp. "We cross the lake at nightfall." Said Aragorn, as he unloaded the boats. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North." He said. "Oh yes?" Asked Gimli. "Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassible labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks. And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshland as far as the eye can see." He said, challenging Aragorn. "That is our road." He responded calmly. "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Said Aragorn, managing once again to insult him without actually insulting him. Legolas then went to Aragorn. "We should leave now." He said speaking quickly. "No." responded Aragorn. "Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness." Aranel broke in and said, "it is not the eastern shore that worries me Aragorn. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I have felt it for a few days now." She said, looking into the forest. Suddenly Merry asked, "where's Frodo." The group looked about but didn't see him. Another thing however worried Aranel more, Boromir was missing as well. _"More troubling than that, where is Boromir?" _she asked the two men next to her. They then ran off into the forest, each crying out for Frodo.

She and Aragorn found Frodo on some ruins. "It has taken Boromir." Said Frodo breathlessly. Aragorn then asked, rather forcefully, "Where is the ring?" As he stepped toward the Halfling Frodo ran, yelling at him to stay away. "I swore to protect you." Said Aragorn. "Can you protect me from yourself?" asked Frodo, clearly terrified. Aranel placed a hand on Aragorns shoulder. She calmly approached Frodo who took a step back. "Frodo, have I ever expressed any interest in the ring? Ever? At all?" She asked him. He gazed at her then shook his head. She then approached him, and knelt down. "Frodo, listen to me. Aragorn is too afraid of his greed to even look at the ring, let alone take it. He knows what his ancestors did, he knows what they became, and he fears this more than anything. This fear saves him from the ring, from its power. Boromir did not fear the ring as he should. That was why it took him." "What of you? Do you fear the ring?" Asked Frodo. "Frodo, I have never desired power such as the ring could give. I never wanted dominion over things… for goodness sake, I never even kept a pet!" she said laughing. "Though yes, Frodo. I fear the ring, and I fear what it could do to me, or anyone else." She said, growing somber once more. "Please, trust in Aragorn." She then said, and backed away. Frodo then opened his hand and asked Aragorn, "Would you destroy it?" Aragorn looked at the ring, but Aranel could see no greed or lust in the gaze, only a sadness that touched her deeply. Aragorn then knelt and closed Frodo's hand. Aranel smiled, for a moment she thought he would take it, be she knew better. "I would have gone with you to the end." He said. "Into the very fires of Mordor." He said quietly, as he removed his hands from Frodo's. "I know. Look after the others. Especially Sam. He will not understand." Said Frodo. "Good luck Frodo Baggins. The fate of us all rests on you." Said Aranel laying a hand on his curly hair. Suddenly Aranel noticed Frodo's blade was glowing blue, that could only mean that orc's were approaching. As Aragorn and Aranel drew their blades, Frodo Ran. They then stood, face to face with orc's, the likes of which Aranel had never seen. They jumped straight into the battle, Aragorn led them up onto the ruins, while Aranel attacked from the side of the group, trying to thin ou the number Aragorn had to fight. Just then one of the monsters yelled "Find the hlafling!" to the others, they then turned to where frodo had run off and gave chase. Aragorn jumped off the ruin with a cry and landed on top of one to the Orc's. Then Legolas and Gimli joined the fight. Aragorn went off to catch up with the orcs chasing Frodo, while Legolas, Gimli and Aranel fought the bulk of the creatures. Aranel Danced her way through them, killing every one that got in her path. The sunlight danced off her silver blades and they shone with a bright light. She used this to her advantage, by blinding some of her opponents before killing them. She just jammed her blade down the throat of a particularly nasty looking orc when they heard the horn of Gondor. "Boromir!" said Aragorn and they all went rushing to his aid. They encountered even more Orc's as they decended the hill. That was the one major flaw with the horn, it drew the attention of your comrades but also of your foes. Aragon managed to break away, leaving the three to fight while he got to Boromir. When they finally caught up, Aragorn was kneeled, leaning over a dying Boromir. Aranel could see three arrows protruding from Boromir's chest and stomach. She stood back with Legolas and Gimli. When Boromir did pass, Aragorn lent in and kissed his forehead. They then placed him in a boat and let him go over the over the fall. Soon after Legolas began pushing the boats into the water, "Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore!" When he looked back and saw Aranel and Aragorn still standing on the beach he stopped. "You mean not to follow them." Legolas said, understanding. "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Said Aragorn. "Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed." Said Gimli. "Not if we hold true to each other." Said Aragorn. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death." He said. "Not while we have strength left." He told them. "Leave all that can be spared behind!" he called as he began moving. "We travel light… Let's hunt some Orc." He said as he sheathed his knife. With a laugh Gimli began running after Aragorn as Legolas reached out for Aranel's hand. She took it and they ran through the forest, strength and passion renewed.

***Wow! Thirteen pages, and almost ten thousand words long! This one is most likely the longest chapter yet, because the entire story had to be described. Each movie (Yes I am using the movies) is going to make up one chapter, so it will be some wait in between chapters, please be patient. I want to thank you all for reading this and keep up with me if you'd like. Also, feel free to make a request for a fanfiction. I do Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Naruto, Death Note, Pirates of the Carribean, and others. You name it, if I've watched or read it then I will, if I haven't I might check it out then go from there! Thank you for your time!**


End file.
